Kumogakure Online
by BankaiMinazuki
Summary: Dying I don't remember, but waking up to life being a video game is nice... Kinda of.


_**Welcome to Naruto: The Shinobi RPG Online. You have been chosen to start a new life filled with men and women that are power hungry, murderous, and possibly off their meds! Please create your character now!**_

At first I was just reading, then after processing the words I realized something. I died, but how? I don't remember. In fact I don't really remember much about what I had been doing before it happened, only that I had been drinking a tiny bit; alcohol poisoning maybe? Who knows! Now about this Naruto stuff.

In front of me was a mirror like object standing there and on its screen were the words.

 _ **Please select a gender; Male or Female?**_

This was actually a difficult question. Before when I was actually alive I had been a male, a gay male at that. It was difficult living as one where I had been born. A particularly religious family, community, getting jumped outside of school by bullies when in high school, among other instances. To many to list right now, but maybe my life would have been easier as a female? Though this is the Naruto world, a world where a lot of the time females are seen as inferior. This was more difficult that it needed to be, but I'll choose female.

 _ **Are you sure? You will not be able to change your choice after confirming.**_

"Yes. I choose female" did I actually say yes? Or did I think it? I don't know because I have no body as of yet.

 _ **Now please choose your place of birth.**_

 _ **Konohagakure.**_

 _ **Possible Perks:**_

 _ **Copy Cat- Member of the prestigious Uchiha Clan and bearer of the legendary Sharingan. Able to learn jutsus and techniques that are non-bloodline related. Bonus EXP growth towards your next level, but be careful! Some have been known to be a bit… crazy. Future buffs or decreases towards stats may apply during gameplay. Make good choices!**_

 _ **You are in my line of sight!- Member of the luxurious Hyuuga Clan. Grants the Byakugan, a pair of eyes that allow you to see in 359 degree vision and even through certain things. (Not through clothes) Unlocks Byakugan related abilities. Also have the chance to be born with one of two titles. (Chosen at random)**_

 _ **Main Branch Prodigy. +6 Dexterity upon birth.**_

 _ **Caged Bird. -6 wisdom until certain conditions are met, if ever.**_

 _ **The Hive- Member of the reclusive Aburame clan, a family of insect users. Unlocks Aburame related fatechniques, but a permanent decrease of chakra thanks to the bugs residing in your body. Ideal for espionage and spying purposes.**_

 _ **Get Out of My Head- Member of the Yamanaka clan. A clan who used mind related abilities to melt fry your brain and poisons to melt your insides. Unlocks mind walking techniques and poison based techniques. (Note: The poison techniques can be obtained in game, but the mind walking perk cannot.) Also you will possibly need therapy later on.**_

 _ **One With Shadows- Member of the Nara clan. You are a part of a family of geniuses, and a big producer of medicines that are used in the village. Also the shadow based techniques your clan are feared. Unlocks Shadow based techniques and herbal making techniques. Remember, just because you are smart doesn't mean you get to be lazy!**_

 _ **When's Dinner?- Member of the Akimichi clan, a family of big eaters and big people with the strength to back it up. Unlocks the Akimichi family techniques and cooking techniques. Keep in mind that you are big boned, not fat.**_

 _ **Animal Lover- Member of the Inuzuka clan. A family who loves their animals, especially their dogs, and uses them to help in combat. Unlocks Inuzuka techniques and veterinarian skills. Don't forget the flea repellant.**_

 _ **Knocking On Wood- Member of the founding clan, the Senju. Was once hailed as one of the strongest clans to exist, but now has dwindled down to nearly nothing. Unlocks Mokuton techniques (Once certain conditions are met) and Medical techniques.**_

 _ **Nobody- Who knows where you are from or who you parents are. All anybody knows about you is that you are an orphan who nobody really cares about. Unlocks Root (Once a certain amount of conditions are met.) Think twice before attracting attention to yourself.**_

 _ **Amegakure**_

 _ **Possible Perks:**_

 _ **Recruit- You were recruited into the academy during the war as a child. War is all you know. You won't think twice before killing someone. Such a mindset will help you get far in this world.**_

 _ **Akatsuki: You are a war veteran and fought in countless battles. Your skills are nothing to take lightly, and GOD and his angel noticed you. Will you help change this world for the better? Will you help bring the Red Dawn to the rest of the world?**_

 _ **Kirigakure:**_

 _ **Possible Perks:**_

 _ **Shut Up! Or I'll Melt You- Luckily for you, you can melt your opponents. You are able to mix fire and earth to create lava. You unlock the earth and fire affinities.**_

 _ **Zero Degrees- Freeze! You can use to the ice to your advantage for freezing or killing your enemies. You can mix water and wind to create ice. You unlock water and wind affinities.**_

Those were just some of Kirigakures, there was at least dozen more or choices. Each one sounded pretty good, but weren't there a civil war happening? Did I really want to risk dying again by picking any of the bloodlined? I think not. Next up were the other villages such as Iwagakure, with the perk to use the Jinton or Bakuton. Then Suna and their puppets or magnet release. Kumo and Taki had some pretty good choices, but one thing in particular caught my attention in the Kumogakure.

 _ **Godly Weapons- You was chosen to wield the rumored weapon of the Sage of Six Paths, and turns out, it was almost as if they were made for you. Though there are some who aren't so happy with you being chosen.**_

There were so many to choose from, but really only two stood out to me. The Godly weapons and the Jinton one, but Konohagakure is where the major event happens. I wouldn't be able to change anything should I be born anywhere else. Unless I became a Kage leveled ninja before cannon started. The real question was, could I become a Kage levelled ninja. Hell, if I chose to choose the weapons I would have Kage leveled weapons to help me along the way.

I let out a sigh and looked over the choices once more. I chose the Godly Weapons one.

 _ **Congrats! You have chosen to live in Kumogakure and have chosen the Godly Weapon's Perks. Now you can choose perks to begin to game with. You can choose three.**_

The screen closed and a list of choices appeared for me to choose.

 _ **Sturdy Body- Kumogakure is known for its Shinobi having a larger and stronger build than Shinobi in other villages. You were born with such a body. Permanent increase of strength, stamina, and health.**_

 _ **Power House- You was born with more than average chakra stores. Permanent increase of chakra stores.**_

 _ **Weapons Master- Shuriken, kunai, and all sorts of other weapons have always felt natural when in your hands. You gain a permanent increase to dexterity and EXP towards weapons.**_

 _ **An Electric Personality- Lighting, the staple techniques that Kumogakure are known for. Just about everyone is adept in them, but you are better. You gain a chance to unlock the Black Lightning abilities. You gain a chance at unlocking the Third Raikages lighting techniques.**_

 _ **A Swift Escape- You unlock the Swift Release at a young age. It allows you to increase your speed incredibly.**_

 _ **Chinoike Clan- A clan known for its genjutsu prowess and the deadly Ketsurygan. Some techniques have been lost though.**_

Each one was useful in its own right. Remembering back from when I was alive, TenTen had used the Bashosen, which took a lot of her chakra with a single use. So I chose the Power House perk first, Sturdy Body for the second, and the third was the Electric Personality perk.

 _ **Reincarnation complete! Thank you for playing! Here is the status screen, you can see it, but no one else can. Once you close the screen the game will begin.**_

Name: Z

Level: 5

EXP: 0/4000

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Title: Academy Student (Boost in XP while in the academy.)

Stats:

HP: 500+ 100 (Perk Bonus) =600

Chakra: 600+ 100 (Perk Bonus) = 700

Strength: 20+ 5 (Perk Bonus) = 25

Stamina: 25+ 5 (Perk Bonus) = 30

Intelligence: 20

Dexterity: 30

Vitality: 20

Wisdom: 22

Luck: 12

Available Stat Points: 10

 _ **You gain ten stat points for every level you earn until level ten. For every ten levels you earn the stat points you earn for each level will increase by five.**_

 _ **Perk:**_

 _ **Power House: You were born with more than average chakra stores. Permanent increase of chakra stores.**_

 _ **Sturdy Body: Kumogakure is known for its Shinobi having a larger and stronger build than Shinobi in other villages. You were born with such a body. You gain permanent increase of strength, stamina, and health.**_

 _ **An Electric Personality- Lighting, the staple techniques that Kumogakure are known for. Just about everyone is adept in them, but you are better. You gain a chance to unlock the Black Lightning abilities. You gain a chance at unlocking the Third Raikages lighting techniques.**_

 _ **Gamer's Body: You recover your HP, Chakra, and Stamina when you wake up from a good night's sleep.**_

 _ **Gamer's Mind: You are able to keep a calm and collective mind. Psychological statuses do not affect you, but you can still feel emotional distress.**_

Something immediately hit my forehead. Looking down it was piece of chalk. "Huh?"

"Z!" yelled a man, he was a bit old. He wore what I think was the standard uniform. "Pay attention!" he ordered me.

"Yes," above him his name floated. "Nurui-sensie." He then turned back to the board and began to mark on the board. Looking around the class was made up of an even amount of boys and girls. Some were giggling and turning away from me to focus on sensei again. School in my other life was one of the things I disliked most.

"Now class, go home and study for your test tomorrow." Nurui-sensei commanded and each student then rushed out of the class, happy to be done for the day. "Z, please stay behind." He ordered and I stopped in my spot and went to the front desk.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked, curious of what he had to say. Great, first day of class and I'm already in trouble. 'Troublesome' I sigh.

"We've been requested by the Raikage. Come with me" he then escorted me to the some stairs somewhere that I think was the back of the school I think. Everything was pretty plain in what I saw in the school so far. "Now Z, you be respectful of Raikage-Sama." He gave me a looks that promised pain if I acted up in any way. "Understand?"

"Yes." I hadn't even noticed until I broke eye contact that he and I had walked up what seemed like a dozen flights of stairs. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud, rough deep voice telling us to enter the door sensei was standing in front of.

"It's about time." Said voice then muttered. At the other end of them room stood the Third Raikage, looking out the window that took up the entire back wall of the room. There were two others in the room, one on each side of the paperwork filled giant desk.

"So this is the runt? Don't look like much, am I right?" a man with dirty blond hair asked the other. His eyes examining me closely. Kind of felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"Whatever." The other man muttered. He was Kinkaku. I remember the both of them from the series. They were terrifyingly strong.

"Z." The Thirds voice sounded over the two brothers. "Meet your new sensei. Kinkaku and Ginkaku will be training you on how to use the villages most treasured artifacts. Dismissed." That was our que to leave.

AU: I'm an amateur writer, maybe even worse than that. So please when flaming me, lightly roast me. I'm trying. Suggestions welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
